


Broken People

by JustAnotherChatNoirFan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, I actually really like Luka, This is written as a world where all of them do fucked up things, adrien is such a sweetheart, i love the bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherChatNoirFan/pseuds/JustAnotherChatNoirFan
Summary: Two teenagers in unhealthy relationships meet each other and have a night full of surprises. Their friends encourage each other to talk more, but Adrien worried about what would happen if Chloe found out. Marinette had the same worry but still attempted to pursue the boy in black. But what happens when they DO find out?I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning since there are abuse and other mature and triggering content.

By the time I finally got my parents to agree to me sleeping over Alyas house, it was dark. The party was starting and I wasn't there yet. I had to run, which was difficult in my heels. I got there and greeted Alya but received a warning as soon as she said hi. 

"Luka has been drinking." The one sentence makes my stomach drop. I nod and smile, trying to put on the brave face for all of our other friends that were there. I know Alya tried her hardest to get him to not drink, but he is stubborn. I know I'm going to have to bring him into a side room to get him to talk about it, but I will wait until after I say hi to everyone else. Alya sticks by me while I make my rounds, greeting all of our other friends. 

By the time I finally found Luka, the party was winding down. He was sitting on Alyas balcony, looking down onto the city. Had I known better, I would just assume he was enjoying the view. Sadly, that is not how Luka works. 

"Hey, babe, why don't we go back inside and enjoy the rest of the party?" He shook his head at my question, and I sighed. Some days were easier than others, but ever since his mother died, he wasn't the same. 

"What's the point?" 

"Of what?" 

"This party? Hell, that question can be extended to my life." I took a deep breath, ready to talk him off the edge. It wouldn't be the first time I've had to do that, and it won't be the last. 

"The party is so we can interact with friends. And you know the point of you living is to make music. If you weren't here, who would help your band? And who would keep their eye on me to make sure I don't fall?" Luka's face didn't change with the sentence, but I say the same thing every time he asks the question, so I know it would be enough. With a heavy sigh, he sat down and looked at me. 

"Get me a beer." 

"Babe, I don't think you should drink anymore, you already had a lot before I got here. Alya told me." 

"What did I say? I told you to get me a beer." Before he got aggressive, I ran inside and looked around. I didn't see any beer and felt my heart drop. I looked around for Alya and asked her if there was any more. 

"Kim drank the last one, but there's a little bit of wine left, I know you like that." 

"It's not for me." Alya understood who I was talking about and looked around for one of our older friends. Since we were only 17, we were unable to go get beer ourselves, but many of our friends were over 18 and willing to help us out. 

"I can ask Alex to run to get us some more, I know she hasn't been drinking. You go tell Luka. I'll make sure she goes quickly." I smiled at my friend and walked off. She is the only one who knows anything about my relationship with Luka, but even she doesn't know everything. 

"Hey, Luka, Alex is running to get more beer. In the meantime, you can have the rest of this wine." I sheepishly held out the nearly empty bottle and hoped he didn't get mad. He stood up and walked over to me, grabbing the bottle out of my hand and drinking it in about 2 sips. He then threw the bottle onto the ground and turned back to me. 

"I told you to get me a beer. Not wine. Beer. Why is it so hard for you to follow one fucking order? Huh?" I felt my eyes begin to tear up knowing what was coming. 

"I'm sorry, I know I messed up but I did the best I could. I'm sorry," I could hardly choke out the words as he got closer and stood at full height. 

"You have one more chance. Be back in 5 minutes." I nodded and ran in, trying to find Alya before things got too bad. She pointed at the door where Alex was just leaving to go for a run. It would take her 5 minutes to get back, and it was going to cut it too close. I tried to get my mind off of it by setting an alarm on my phone and going around to talk to some of my other friends. Most of them have left by this point, but it's getting to the time of the night where the people who are there are going to bust out any weed they have and be willing to share. Since I'm sleeping over at Alyas house, I could partake, but only with permission from Luka. Once he left, I could smoke without having to worry about getting caught by him.

At the end of the 5 minutes, Luka had come back inside and started walking over to me. 

"Time is up, where is my beer?" I tried to stutter out something about Alex and still out. I knew he wasn't going to do anything too bad since we're in front of friends, but the fear was still there. 

"She'll be here any second. Please." I was whispering to him, but I could see that he was still angry. At that moment Alex walked back in with a 6pack of beer. I sighed a breath of relief and pointed her out to Luka. He nodded and walked over, and grabbed two beers, cracking one open and drinking it quickly. He handed the other beer to me. I hated drinking, but I know that he would be angry if I didn't. I cracked it open and took small sips from it, trying to not show my displeasure of the taste on my tongue. Luka smiled and whispered into my ear, saying something about meeting in a room in about 10 minutes. By then most of the people that remain will be high and won't notice we're gone. I nodded in agreement. 

"Can I smoke a little bit before we go up?" Luka agreed to that and told me what room to be in when I'm done. I went to find Alya, who was sat in a circle of some of our other friends. There was a blunt being passed around and a bong being packed. I sat down next to Alya and waited patiently for my turn. Once it got to me, I took two of the biggest hits I've ever been able to and quickly felt the effects. Some of my friends laughed at me because I'm a lightweight, but it just meant I could smoke less and be just as high as them. When the blunt was finished, I went up to the room Luka told me to meet him in. I was stumbling a little bit as the effects hit me more, but it was relaxing. 

When I walked in the room, Luka was sitting on the bed, looking on his phone. He looked up when he heard the door close and smiled at me. He put his phone away and stood up, walked over to me and started to kiss me lightly. He was whispering that he loved me and other things on that topic. We slowly made it over to the bed, discarding our clothes as we went. 

Half an hour later, we were cuddling naked under the covers. We heard a knock on the door and Alya walked in. Since the bed was in Alya's room, but I was the one who always slept in it, it wasn't that big of a deal to her what happens in it. She told us that there was another blunt being passed around and asked if we would be joining. 

"Let me get dressed and I'll be right down." I smiled at her and she nodded, walking out of the room again. 

"You already smoked tonight, you don't need to do it more." I stood up and looked down at Luka. 

"Why not? Its Friday and we both know this is going to be the last time I can smoke in a while," I stated, pulling on my pants. 

"I know, but you don't need to keep smoking, it's not good for you." Luka stood up and kissed the top of my head, pulling me closer to him.

"Its better for me than drinking is. Please, I'll be safe." Luka shook his head. 

"No, and that's final." I sighed and agreed. We went downstairs together, and when I was offered the blunt, I said no. Luka went and grabbed a beer, and while he did that, Alya allowed me to shotgun off of her hit. 

"I hope he doesn't find out," I whispered. I know that I was going to smell like it, but I already did, and so did the room, so he would hopefully just think that I smelled like it because of everyone else smoking. 

"It'll be fine." Alya gave me a reassuring smile. When Luka returned, he was swaying slightly. He looked around for his little sister, Juleka, who was also in the circle, and told her it was almost time to go. The two of them would be walking home, and no one would bother them since they would be together. Luka leads me out to the balcony again, just to be able to wish me goodnight without anyone else overhearing. When he kissed me, he stopped for a second and looked at me oddly.

"Why do you taste like weed?" 

"What do you mean? I smoked earlier, you know that."  _Shit... busted._ I could feel my heart beginning to pound a little faster. 

"You didn't taste like it before we went downstairs. Did you take another hit even though I told you not to?" I shook my head, but he could see right through me. "Why is it so hard for you to fucking listen to me? I tell you to do this shit to keep you safe! You betrayed me!" His hand raised and I flinched back, hardly even feeling the sting on my skin. He was smart, though, and never hit me anywhere anyone would notice. He then went back inside, so I stayed behind and cried. 

Alya took a while to come and find me. By that time, I was just looking down on the city, not letting my thoughts wander. 

"The party is over, everyone left." I turned and followed her back inside, but didn't say anything. I was afraid to start crying again. Alya silently handed me a fully packed bong and left to start cleaning up. 

Once the two of us were ready for bed, we went into Alya's room and talked until the sun started to rise. 

"Chloe wants us to meet up with her tomorrow. She wants to introduce us to her boyfriend." I laughed quietly to myself.

"It's amazing to me that Chloe has a boyfriend." We continued to talk, but each fell asleep shortly after. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up to voices in Alya's living room. I figured that Chloe was here and Alya didn't want to wake me up after the night I had, which I appreciated. I got up and sighed, grabbed my clothes and decided to take a shower. My hair was a mess and I knew that my face was probably splotchy from the amount of crying I did. 

When I was finished, I went out to the living room and saw my two friends talking to one another while an attractive boy sat next to Chloe. He wasn't taking part in the conversation but was listening intently. Every time one of the girls made a joke, his face would light up, and I felt my heart jump into my throat. Whoever this boy is, I know I wanted to get to know him better. When Alya noticed I was standing in the doorway, she stood up and walked me in. 

"Marinette! I didn't want to wake you up, I hope that's okay with you. This is Adrien, Chloe's boyfriend. Adrien, this is my best friend, Marinette." Adrien smiled at me and offered his hand for me to shake. 

"Good morning, Marinette, it's a pleasure to meet you. Chloe has told me that you're interested in fashion. She has been nagging me to talk to my father about getting you an apprenticeship, but of course, I wanted to make sure its something you'd be interested in."

"Well, that depends. I've been trying to get an apprenticeship with Gabriel Agreste, but I feel like he hasn't even looked at my application." Adrien chuckled shyly while Chloe smiled.

"Adrien's father is Gabriel Agreste, Marinette." I felt my face redden since that's something she obviously thinks I should've known. "He used to be a model." 

"Are you being serious? You could get me an interview?" 

"Well, if I think you're good enough, I can get you passed the interview stage and straight into an apprenticeship. My father grants me the power to choose one student for him every year, and I enjoy getting to know my options before I choose." Adrien continued to smile at me, and I could feel my heart in my throat. 

"So I have to show you my work?" I asked. I hate showing strangers what I do, but I feel like I can trust him. He was giving me the opportunity of a lifetime, I would be stupid to pass this up.

"If that's okay with you," he replied. 

"That would be amazing! Thank you so much." We shared phone numbers then began to talk about other topics. I learned that Adrien no longer models for his father once he decided to stop wearing his clothes. 

"I didn't feel comfortable in the spotlight anymore, so I started wearing a black hoodie to hide. My father was angry at me at first, but when I told him that I didn't want to be a model when I graduate, he got over it," he explained. 

"Of course, I model for him now, but there are no male models that Gabriel thinks is attractive enough to do his line justice. He's been searching all over Paris for one guy," Chloe said.

"Maybe Luka could. He's an attractive guy," Alya piped up. Chloe made a face, expressing her dislike for Luka.

"I don't know, Luka gives me a bad feeling. I don't think I want to work with him." Adrien seemed confused.

"Who is Luka?"

"My boyfriend." I didn't feel like talking about Luka after what happened last night, but I wasn't going to stop them. If I did, they would know something is up. Alya knows that we had a fight, but I refused to give her details. She doesn't need to know that he hit me.

"Oh," was all Adrien had to say. I heard Chloe change the subject, but I wasn't really listening. I was thinking about what could happen if Adrien did get me that apprenticeship. I realized that I was zoned out for longer than I thought when Adrien and Chloe stood up to leave. 

"It was nice meeting you, Marinette. I can't wait to see some of your designs." Adrien offered me a friendly smile, which I returned. I stood up, as well. 

"I should be going, too, my parents told me to be home by 2." All four of us walked to Alya's front door, where we gave hugs and handshakes. Adrien and Chloe walked out with me, and we talked about getting together with Luka and Nino for a date night for the six of us. 

"Oh, Adrien I have to go, I can't walk you home. I'm sorry," Chloe said out of nowhere, looking at her phone. "My father needs me to help him." Chloe kissed Adrien goodbye and ran off. 

"I can walk you home, if you'd like," I offered. 

"Actually, can I come to your house? It's okay if not, I just don't want to go home yet. I don't get to get out often and I'd like to take advantage of this while I can." He was looking down and rubbing the back of his neck like it was a nervous habit of his. 

"Of course! That makes it easier for me to show you my work," I said, smiling. His face lit up. 

"I didn't even think of that! Thank you." The two of us walked in silence. When we reached the bakery, his face lit up again. 

"You live here? This is my favorite bakery. I love the chocolate... well, everything." 

"Would you like something? I can get it for you, for free. It's not a problem." All of my friends get something free from the bakery most of the times they come in, so why not let him have the same luxury? The two of us walked in together and was greeted by my parents. 

"Marinette! How was the party? Who is this?" My father asked. 

"The party was great! I had a good time. Alya says hello, by the way. And this is Adrien, Chloe's new boyfriend. He's coming to look at my designs. His father is Gabriel Agreste, and he can get me an apprenticeship."

"Well, that's incredible. I'm so excited for you and proud of what you've done." I felt my face flush at his praise. He then turned to Adrien and asked if he would like a treat before we go upstairs. Adrien nodded, and chose what he wanted, then followed me upstairs to my room. Once we got there, I pulled out my sketchpad while Adrien sat down. 

"I don't usually show people this, so this is weird for me." I laughed and handed my book over to Adrien. While he flipped through it, I went to my closet and pulled out some of the pieces I've made. 

"Marinette, these are amazing. I can't believe you think my father wouldn't take you on," Adrien said. I walked out of my closet and saw that he took off his hoodie. he was looking through my book with a look of excitement. "I think you could go far, maybe you would need a little help, but this is a great start. I'm going to talk to my father as soon as I see him next. You deserve this opportunity." I showed him the rest of the stuff I've done, and the more he sees, the more excited he gets. I put everything away and sat on a chair facing him so we could talk. We talked about many things, ranging from how he met Chloe, to our favorite video games. When it started to get dark, he sighed and started to look sad. 

"I should get home." He stood up to leave, but I told him to wait. 

"I'm going to walk you home."

"Why?" 

"That's what friends do." I smiled at him and lead him out. We walked together and continued to talk about random things. Halfway to his house, he realized that he forgot his hoodie. He started to panic, and I didn't know what to do. 

"We can go back and get it," I tried to say. He didn't seem to be paying attention, he was just muttering to himself. "Adrien, look at me. Look at me, its okay. We can go back and get it. Call your father and tell him that you forgot something Chloe's and we can go back and get it." He nodded, but then started to get a little panicked again.

"But he'd call Chloe's dad to see if that's true. Oh god, what if he already called her dad?" I didn't know what to do or how to help. I needed him to focus on me and what I'm saying. I don't know why I did it, but I kissed him. It got him to stop panicking, so I guess it worked. 

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that. You were just panicking, and I needed you to focus."

"Let's go back. I'll tell him I'm sleeping over at Nino's and I can sleep in the park or something." 

"Or, you could sleep in our guest room. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind. I don't want you sleeping in the park." He nodded, but still looked like he was panicking. "Can I ask why the hoodie is so important?" He shook his head. We walked back to my house in silence. My parents seemed confused about why he was back, but when I explained, they agreed that he should sleep in our guest room.

"You don't have school tomorrow, so I don't see why it would be a problem. Just make sure to tell your parents where you are," Mamon said. She gave us both a warm smile and sent us back up to my room. 

"Adrien, I know we just met, but that reaction back there worried me. Why is your hoodie such a big deal?" He sighed and looked down. He examined his arm and had an internal debate. Still looking down, he turned his arm to face me, when I saw that it is laced with cuts. 

"Why?" He shrugged.

"Father doesn't care about me, and Chloe isn't the most supportive of girlfriends. Its the only thing that really helps me calm the chaos in my head." He looked up at me. "It's not a big deal, honestly." 

"It is a big deal. If you feel like that's your only option, maybe you need to figure out what you need to change. Maybe talk to Chloe and tell her how you feel? Does she know?" He nodded, but just looked sad. 

"She doesn't really care." 

"Oh." I didn't know what to say. Luka used to struggle with the same thing, but when he started drinking, he stopped. Drinking has turned into his new form of self-destruction, and it has been worse than what his cutting was. The drinking made him angry and that is when he hits me. I sighed and started telling Adrien about that. Especially about last night. 

"Does Alya know?" 

"Of course not. I don't know what I would do if she did. I love him, at least, I think I do, and I don't wanna think about what he would do if I left him. He might get more self-destructive, or worse." 

"I understand. You're scared, I am too," He stood up and walked over to me and took my hands in his. "It'll all work out," He said softly, with a small smile. I shrugged. 

"If only you could see the future." I looked up at his face and saw something in his eyes. I wasn't sure what to think. What was so special about this boy that I just met. I already trust him with my darkest secrets. I turned my brain off and pulled his face to mine. The kiss started soft, but it quickly got heated and lead to more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want me to write smut or is the way I'm doing it now good?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that I havent updated in a while, things have been busy since I started a job.

The school week flew past in a flurry of homework and lectures. I was late three out of five days, which is better than what it normally is, but still not great. Alya has been worrying about me since the party, I guess I have been a little disconnected from reality. I have been worried about Luka and unsure of what to think about when it came to Adrien, but I tried to not let any of that distract me too much. 

"-this weekend?" Alya looked at me expectantly. 

"What? I wasn't paying attention," I shook my head and looked at the red-haired girl in front of me. She sighed and opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by Nino.

"What is going on with you, dude? You've been so much more distracted than normal lately, we can't have a conversation with you and you just say that you're fine and won't tell us anything! Have you thought that maybe we are worried about you? We don't know if you and Luka are okay, or if something happened to your parents, or anything, because you refuse to talk to us! Just tell us, are you okay?" Alya blinked in surprise and looked at me again. For once, she was lost for words. 

"I... no. I'm not okay. I dont know what is going on with me, I just can't focus. I think I need to just talk to Luka and make sure that he is okay. He's been avoiding me since the party and I'm worried about him," I lied through my teeth. At first, I was afraid that one of them would catch the lie, but they both just nodded. 

"Well, he messaged me asking if you were free this weekend. He thought that we could go on a double date, and I offered Chloe and Adrien to join us too so that everyone can get to know everyone else. How does that sound?" I felt my heart beating in my head as I recalled what happened with Adrien, which made my face start to flush. I nodded in agreement and pulled out my phone to message Luka. 

I didn't pay attention to the rest of the school week. 

By the time Friday came, I was beyond excited. My parents permitted me to spend the weekend at Alya's, as long as I check-in. And between Adrien being homeschooled, and Chloe needing to spend as much time as she could with him, the rest of us didn't get to see him often. Chloe gets jealous if someone hangs out with him on a day that she could've, and she's available most days, so of course, it's all about her. The four of us have spent some time together, and Adrien has gotten to meet Luka once. The time they met was odd for me, but I just plastered a smile on my face. I just hope that this time it won't be awkward for me to be there. 

Since it was tradition, Alya had to start getting ready for the party she throws every Friday. Adrien was invited to this one, as well, but he wouldn't be allowed to be away from Chloe for too long. Luka is going to be there too, but he won't be able to stay for long since his band has practice Saturday morning. Saturday night is when the six of us are going out together, so Alya was working for this party to be perfect. 

Luka got there earlier than he normally did, which made me feel like he wanted to spend more time with me, but as soon as he got there, he had a drink in his hand. The two of us sat and talked, but nothing important came up. By the time the party was getting going, Luka was drunk and kissing my neck more often than not. He wanted to take me to the bedroom, but he knew he needed to wait until the party was at a point where we won't be missed. 

When Adrien showed up, I could swear my heart stopped beating. He was wearing a long-sleeve T-shirt, one that was showing off the contour of his muscles. I must've been staring because Luka started to get desperate for my attention. He pulled me up by my hand and asked if we could go to the bedroom now, to which I nodded. 

"Just let me say hi first, okay? I'll meet you there." He agreed and walked off, and I got Adrien's attention. 

"Hey! How are you doing?" I tried my best to not stutter or make the interaction awkward, but when he leaned in I felt like I couldn't breathe. 

"I'm doing great, now that the prettiest girl at the party is talking to me," he said back. He winked at me, but his speech was slurred. 

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Oh, not much. I-" He hiccuped and started to laugh. 

"Okay, I'm going to help you find Chloe and then I need to go find Luka." I pulled his arm to get him to move, but he refused to go anywhere.

"I dont wanna find Chloe, she would be mad at me." I sighed and tried to think of what to do with him. I knew I couldn't leave him alone, but I couldn't leave Luka waiting. The longer he waited, the more dangerous his anger got. 

"How about we go find Alya, yeah?" Adrien's head shot up and he nodded excitedly. 

"Shes nice too," he said with a smile. It took us a total of five minutes to find the girl, and I tried to explain quickly what was going on. She agreed to babysit Adrien while looking for Chloe, and I thanked her. I then went off to find Luka. 

The bedroom door was closed, so I knocked to make sure it was him in there. He opened the door and smiled widely when he saw that I was the one on the other side. 

"What took you so long, babe? I felt like you were never going to come up." He kissed my neck and I hummed and felt myself being pulled to the bed.

"There was a situation with someone who doesn't drink a lot, I had to find him a babysitter." Luka laughed into my neck and continued to kiss me, pulling our clothes off. When he wanted sex, he made sure he got it, no matter how drunk he is. 

We finished as the music downstairs got changed to something calmer. This was the time most people started to leave, and I knew Luka was going to be leaving soon, too. We got up and got dressed, appearing back downstairs to a handful of people. They were sat in a circle with an empty beer bottle in the middle of them, and a blunt going around. 

"You can smoke tonight, I won't be here. I know you'll to be safe." I thanked Luka. He was in a good mood tonight, and I was glad that he was here. I walked him outside so he could get going, but before he left he stopped. "Do you like that Adrien kid?" I felt a lump rise in my throat. 

"I like him as a friend, nothing more. Why?"

"You won't leave me for him, right?" Seeing him look down as he asked broke my heart.

"Never. I love you, not him." He smiled up at me and whispered good. He kissed me goodnight and walked off. I stood outside for a moment, until I couldn't see him anymore, then went back inside. I joined the circle, which has gotten smaller and took a hit of the blunt. I looked around the circle and took in who was there, including Adrien. Chloe was not there, though, and I assumed that she had left. 

The game played out until the only people left were me, Alya, Nino, and Adrien. Nino was also staying the night since Alya's parents weren't home, and her siblings were all away for one thing or another. 

"Adrien, not to be rude or anything, but are you planning on leaving anytime soon? Were going to see you tomorrow," Alya spoke up as the four of us cleaned her house. I saw him sigh and felt bad for him. 

"Yeah, sorry. Of course. I just wanted to help clean up a little bit before I left." I shook my head at Alya and pulled out my phone to send her a quick message.  _Asshole dad, he doesn't want to go home._ She looked at the message and looked at Nino. 

"No, you can stay. Tell your parents you're staying with Nino, its not technically a lie. You can sleep on the couch since Marinette is planning on sleeping out here anyway. You two can keep each other company." She winked at me and I shook my head again, my face heating up. I looked at Adrien and saw that he was also blushing. 

"Thank you, Alya. I'm glad you three became my friend." Once the house was cleaned up, we sat and enjoyed another bowl while watching a movie. Alya and Nino went to her room at some point, and I fell asleep in Adrien's arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday morning, I woke up with a headache. I didn't drink anything at the party last night, but I remember the music being louder than normal. I guess the pot doesn't help that either. I stood up and stretched, taking in my surroundings. Last night I had slept in Adrien's arms, and it was probably the best nights sleep I've ever had. He was still curled up, so I quietly moved into Alya's bathroom to take a shower. I knew I was probably the first one up, even though it was almost lunchtime. The four of us had stayed up late, and Adrien was going to be extremely hungover. I decided that after my shower, I was going to make them all a meal. 

Adrien started to wake up once I was nearly done cooking. The smell probably woke him up, but he seemed grateful for the food. 

"How are you feeling?" I knew he wasn't going to feel too good, he was hammered last night. 

"I have a splitting headache. The lights are too bright." I felt sympathetic for him, but I didn't say anything about it. Before I could say anything at all, his phone went off. He pulled it out and made a face at the messages he saw. 

"Everything okay?" He shook his head.

"Chloe has been messaging me for the past hour. She seems pissed. I should probably go call her. Thanks for the food. I'll be back as soon as I can be." He left the room quickly, and I started to clean up. Alya and Nino have a habit of sleeping until late afternoon when they get to spend the night with each other, so I knew that waiting for them was going to be pointless. I wrote them a note to let them know there's food in the fridge and pulled out my phone. I haven't heard from Luka this morning, but he had practice. I sent him a quick text to let him know I'm awake. He messaged me back that he'll call me when he gets a break. 

I moved to the couch and put on a show, but shortly I heard faint yelling. I checked the bedroom by putting my ear to the door, thinking maybe Nino and Alya were getting into a heated argument over something stupid, again, but all I heard was snoring. So I did the next thing I could think of. I went in the direction Adrien went to find him on the balcony yelling into his phone. I tried to not eavesdrop, but it was hard when he was talking loud enough to be heard through the apartment. He saw me there and pointed to the living room. 

 _I'll be in. Give me a moment_. He mouthed. I nodded and felt my phone begin to vibrate. Luka was calling me.

"Good morning," I said, trying to sound as cheerful as I could.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" I could hear voices behind him, alerting me that we dont have long to talk. 

"I slept well, how is practice going?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Adrien come back into the room. I tried to tell him I was only going to be a few more minutes without saying anything, but I think I confused him more than made it clear. 

"It's going great! The girls are writing an amazing song and I can't wait for us to be able to play it." I could hear the pride in his voice when he talks about his band, but before I could say anything about it, he was telling me that he had to go. We shared our goodbyes and hung up. I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket, turning my attention to the bright-haired boy in front of me.

"Everything going okay?" I nodded, not trusting my voice to say anything. He came over and pulled me into a hug.

"How about you?" I asked after a moment. He shrugged, but neither of us let go. 

"She was yelling at me. I dont even remember what I did last night to make her so mad, but she's angry at me. She said that I didn't give her enough attention yesterday, but I thought I was with her all day. She told me to not bother picking her up for the date tonight. She told me to not bother until I can give her the attention she feels she deserves. I dont even know if we're still together at this point. I dont even know if I want to be." I didn't know what to say to help him, so I let him cry into my shoulder. He deserved it after everything that he has been through. 

"It's going to work out, I promise." I tried to sound as reassuring as I could, but all I could think about is the direction my relationship was going in. The two of us didn't work together, but we've been trying to make it work for the last few months. "You dont have to go tonight if you dont want to, we would all understand." 

"No. I want to go. You guys are my friends and I dont want to ditch you because of her being upset with me over something I dont even remember doing." As he was saying that, I felt my phone vibrate again. I pulled away from the hug and grabbed it out of my pocket. I saw that I have a message from Luka.  _Practice is running late. I won't be able to make it on that date tonight. Maybe we can reschedule?_ I ignored the message and tossed my phone to the side. 

"Well, Luka just canceled, so I can be your date... uh... Friend... Date. Not a real date, that would be wrong." I felt my face flush and told myself to shut up. I heard a slight laugh come from Adrien and smiled, sheepishly. 

"I would like that." While we waited for the sleeping couple to wake up, we cuddled on the couch and watched a stupid kids movie. Neither of us really paid attention, though, too caught up with being in each other's arms. For the first time in a long time, I felt safe being this close to someone else.


End file.
